Helping Hand
by Trashbags
Summary: The A-Team is traveling to Mexico, to save.....Amy Allen! Amy's in trouble in Mexico, and so the A-Team go to save her. Face is also being a little over protective of her too. Can they save their former team member? Does Face love Amy? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The A-Team is traveling to Mexico, to save....Amy Allen?! And Face is being a little protective of her, something that isn't really normal for Face. Can the A-Team save their former team member? And is there something that Face isn't telling them? **

Face had a great life, except for the part of being a fugitive. That part wasn't so great. The worst part of it:continually being hunted by Colonel Lynch or Colonel Decker. All the same, Face loved what he did, and he was quite good at it too. Helping all of those people, it never got any better than that. Plus he usually ended up with a hot date afterwards, or at least he tried to end up with a hot date afterwards. Not only that, but there was the contineous scamming on his part. Scamming a hotel room or someone else's apartment, stuff like that, was what he was the master of. He was probably the greatest conartist ever.

Scamming, was in fact how he happened to come across his new home for the time being. His current apartment, was definetly one of the better ones he has scammed. Everything about it was lavish. The guy who owned it, was definetly rich, and lived in style. The kind of life style Face scammed on a regular basis. All the same, Face was comfortably seated on the leather couch, quite lazily enjoying a few well earned comforts from the A-Team's previous case. With the tv remote in hand, he started flipping through channels to find something semi interesting to watch. Only Murdock would watch some of these shows that he had flipped through.

"Newspaper reporter Miss Amy Allen....." was heard from the tv. Face had of course flipped right over the channel. "Amy Allen," he smiled, "I haven't heard that name in a while!" and he flipped back to the channel to find out more about her. Listening to the news report, Face couldn't believe what he was hearing. Amy in trouble? After working with her for quite a while, he was certain that she would be the last person in the world that would need any kind of serious help, like from the A-Team.

Face is a great conartist, but he's not just a conartist. He is a charmer, and a womanizer, and never stayed with one girl for very long. So why was he dead set on helping Amy Allen, a former A-Team member, when he hardly paid any attention to her while she was on the team? He was always kind of curious about what became of her life after she left the A-Team, but never dwelved on the subject for very long. What was this new feeling that he was experiencing? One moment, he just wanted to hear her name, but then when he found out something was wrong, he wanted to save her, to help her, to make sure she was okay, to avenge her? What was going on? It didn't matter what he was feeling, he was going to save her, no matter what Hannibal said. But he needed help. He knew there was no way in hell that he could do it alone. This would be another A-Team case, even if they didn't get paid for it.

XXX

Hannibal and BA never had the kind of luck that Face did with scamming an apartment, and many times ended up just living in BA's van. The car phone rang, and Hannibal was weary about answering it, because there has been times when Face has given out that number to one of his dates. "Dandelion Flower Shop," Hannibal said into the reciever, "Hi Face....."

"What's Faceman want now?" BA asked, when Hannibal had hung up the car phone.

"He wants us at his apartment immediately," Hannibal said, "something about it being awfully important."

XXX

"You remember Amy," Face said when they were seated in his apartment. They only nodded their heads, waiting for him to continue. "Well, I have a feeling she's in trouble in Mexico."

"Mexico?" Hannibal asked, "and how do you know she's in trouble, lieutenant?"

"I was flipping through different channels, and heard her name mentioned on the news..."

"So she's for sure in trouble?"

"No," Face said, "anyways, I found out that she was supposed to be vacationing around Chihuahua, Mexico, three weeks ago. She hasn't been heard from since by her employer or her family or anyone for that matter. I know she was kidnapped Hannibal," Face said. "We need to help her."

"You don't have any evidence, or details," Hannibal said, "we'd just be going on a hunch that she needs our help." Hannibal always enjoyed having Amy on the team, she had been a hug asset, even if she did just talk her way onto the team in the first place when she had hired them herself. Anyways, Hannibal would be right along with Face to help her if she needed it, but if them all fugitives, going off to help someone that they didn't even know needed their help, was kind of risky, and the time could better be spent helping someone who really did need it.

Face looked at Hannibal. "So we're not going to help her?" he asked him.

"Sorry Face," Hannibal replied.

Face wasn't going to take no for an answer, he knew that Amy needed their help, and god dammit he was going to help her. "Fine then," he said dead seriously as he stood up from where he was sitting in the leather arm chair, "I hire the A-Team." You know Face means business when he hires the A-Team himself. In fact, he must really care for Amy, because he's only hired the A-Team once before to help Leslie when she needed it. Leslie was the only girl he's ever loved, and she had hurt him, but he was still willing to help her, and ended up hiring the A-Team to help her. So if he just said he wanted to hire the A-Team himself to help Amy, he must really be convinced that she needs help.

**XXX**

**So this is the end of chapter 1, and I hope you enjoy this. This has nothing to do with my other A-Team fics, so you don't have to read them to know what's going on or anything. I had to get this out of my system. So I hope you like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd chapter to 'Helping Hand'. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I kind of liked it. I hoped you continue to read this story, I think that this is going to be a good story...Wait, I'm the author, I'm supposed to think that. Well, this is going to be a good chapter, okay, so please read...I'm going to shut-up now!**

Why did he just do that? Face wondered, why did he just hire the A-Team? He doesn't have that kind of money, and the plane is expensive! After he was wondering why he did a foolish thing like hire the A-Team, he then remembered Amy. Amy Allen, that pretty, young, brave, vivacious, strong, newspaper reporter that was his friend. He had to help her.

"Well BA," Hannibal said, lighting a cigar, "it looks like we're going to Mexico." Hannibal was amused, watching Face's reaction.

"Great!" Face exclaimed clapping his hands together, "We're all set, let's go!" Face already had the door partway open, and was going to walk out, when Hannibal had stopped him.

"Hold it Lieutenant!" Hannibal said, "aren't you forgetting something?"

"What could I possibly be forgetting?" Face asked stopping in his tracks.

"Murdock."

"Hannibal!" Face exclaimed outraged turning around to face Hannibal.

"Murdock!" BA also exclaimed outraged, "We ain't flyin'! Why do we need that crazy fool?!"

Face knew that Amy Allen was in trouble, and she needed his help. All the same, he obeyed the colonel's orders to spring Murdock from the mental ward in the VA hospital.

XXX

Face sighed as he entered the Mental Ward in the VA hospital, pretending to be Murdock's doctor. He's been doing this same scam for years, hopefully none of the nurses would catch on this time. Putting a smile on his face, he walked up to the front desk. Good, a pretty young nurse was on duty. This should work just fine. "You have really pretty eyes," he said leaning across the desk looking into her eyes. "In fact, if I wasn't here to see Mr. Murdock, I could see the two of us in my apartment sipping on champagne..."

"You must be Murdock's doctor!"

"Why yes," Face smiled at her, "I am."

"It's a good thing that you're here Doctor," the nurse said, getting up and grabbing an empty wheelchair leading Face to Murdock's room. "Murdock's been having some trouble..."

"Trouble?"

"Yes, you see his dog Billy...."

"Good God!" Face shouted, "the man has a dog!"

"Billy's imaginary," the nurse said, "he claims his imaginary dog bit him, and has been howling ever since, especially at night."

"Is this it?" Face asked the nurse, when they stopped in front of a door. "Murdock's room?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Face said opening the door quickly and shutting it quickly behind him. He wheeled the wheelchair in front of him. "Murdock!" Face said his friend, who was not acting normal. He was looking ouside howling. "Let's go!" he said.

"Faceman!" Murdock exclaimed, happy to Face.

"SH!" Face said, "you're crazy, remember?! Now get in the chair!" With Murdock in the chair, acting like a dog, and howling like one too, Face knocked on the door, "okay, I've got him!"

XXX

"Great!" Murdock, jumping into BA's van, "where we going Colonel?!"

"Mexico," Hannibal replied. "In fact, our client Templeton Peck would love to tell you all about it."

"You hired the A-Team?" Murdock asked looking at his friend confused. "Why?"

"Because Amy's in trouble, and I have to help her!" Face argued. "I don't know why, but I do, okay."

"Triple A!" Murdock shouted. Amy happened to be a good friend of Murdock's. She had visited him a few times in the VA. "You know Colonel," Murdock said to Hannibal, "before she left, she gave me a compliment!" He was proud of this, it was quite apparent on his face. In fact anyone could see that he was proud.

"Really?" Face asked Murdock, sounding a little disappointed. "She didn't compliment me."

"What did she say, Captain?" Hannibal asked the pilot in the backseat.

Murdock sighed, ready to begin his tale. "That she came to view us like family," Murdock said, "and that you were like a crazy, random, uncle who lived life on the edge, that everyone wanted to be like," he said to Hannibal. "And that BA was kind of like a brother. Always grumpy, but loyal. And Face..." you could see Face's face light up at this. "Well she didn't really mention Face..." Face's face fell in disappointment. "And she said that I was like a family dog!" The rest of the guys laughed at the last bit. That was one way of describing Murdock. Murdock, was crazy, a whirlwind, and usually there if you wanted him there or not.

Face was kind of disappointed at what Murdock had said. Amy had mentioned all of them, all except for him. Hadn't she been his friend? He had always thought her as a friend. In fact, there were many times that he was lucky to have her around. What about those times where she was his confidante? Or those times when she was scared, and ran to him? Did she not care for him? What about all those scams they did together? He loved doing scams with her, and he always thought that she had liked it too. It was fun. It didn't matter, even if she didn't care for him, he did care for her, and he was going to go help her. He had to.

**XXX**

**Here was chapter 2, and I hope you liked it. You saw Face break Murdock out of the VA, agian. Using the exact same scam he uses everytime. It's amazing those nurses haven't caught on to him! And you also got to see Face lost in his thoughts about Amy at the end. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 to "Helping Hand." This chapter takes place on the plane on the way to Mexico to save Amy, so I hope you like it.**

"Do you have BA's nighty-night stuff?" Hannibal quietly asked Face, who nodded and handed the drug to him. If BA found out that they were drugging him, they'd probably all be dead. "Face, you know what to do."

Face nodded, hopping out of the van, not far from the airport, where he was going to scam them an airplane. BA had no idea where they were, or what they were going to do, which is probably a good thing. Hannibal just told him where to drive, and when to stop, and the Seargent obeyed the Colonel's orders. When Hannibal could see Face's thumbs up sign, he knew that Face had gotten them a plane, and that it was time for BA to go to sleep. "Hold still BA!" Hannibal exclaimed, eyeing something on BA's shoulder. "This might sting a little...." he discreetly, used the syringe to drug BA, pretending to squash a fly on his shoulder. "Got him!"

BA looked at Hannibal, a smile on his face, "Thanks Hannibal." Then he fell on the horn unconcious. Hannibal and Murdock grabbed the firearms from the back, and carried BA to the plane, after they had found a place to hide the van.

"Let's go!" Face shouted to them, getting a little impatient. "I don't have all day!"

"You carry this mud sucker with two tons of gold on him!" Murdock shouted back to Face.

Face helped the two of them load BA onto the plane, then Murdock jumped into the cockpit and started up the plane, getting it ready for take off. Murdock always has something crazy to say during take off, and usually sings while he flies, so it was no wonder when he said in a british accent to fasten your seat belts and how the flight attendants would come around shortly with beverages for the first class passengers. Of course that wouldn't happen, one because it was only the A-Team aboard the plane, and two it was just a small plane, made for only a few passengers. "YEEHAW!" Murdock exclaimed as the airplane headed towards the sky.

Once in the air, Hannibal and Face were discussing what they would do once they arrived in Chihuahua, Mexico. With the strong emotions that Face was keeping buried, Hannibal knew that Face would tear the entire city to pieces until he had found Amy. That wasn't what they were going to do however. Face wasn't stupid. They would use the element of surprise, since the goons who have Amy, have no idea that the A-Team was on their way to rescue her. It would be to their advantage, and that is how they planned to keep it for as long as they could. With the plan all worked out, they sat back to relax and try to enjoy the flight. They would have, if it wasn't to save Amy, and that is if Murdock wasn't singing opera from the cockpit.

Face was restless during the flight, he wandered back and forth, he tried relaxing, he tried reading, he tried a lot of things, nothing worked to calm him down. After a while of pacing, he went up to the cockpit to talk to Murdock. "How much longer?!" he asked impatiently.

"We just crossed the river grand," Murdock explained to Face.

"Huh?" Face asked the crazy pilot. If that was a major landmark, he would know it. He once dated a geography major!

"The Rio Grande," Murdock explained.

"Can you fly any faster?!" Face yelled in reply, "I have to save Amy!"

Murdock smirked, knowing exactly what feeling Face was experiencing, even though the feeling was known, yet a stranger to Face. Murdock, living in the Mental Ward of the VA hospital, was quite schooled in the art of psychiatry, probably from seeing a psychiatrist daily, and he could recognize different emotions that others felt, many a time when that person did not recognize themselves. So watching Face, and his restlessness as they flew to Mexico to save Amy, Murdock knew that Face was in love. He always figured that it would happen. After watching the two for a while when she was still on the team, Murdock knew that they were too compatible, for them not to get together. Unfortunately many times people don't realize love until it's too late. In fact when Amy had gotten that overseas appointment and promotion in Jakarta, Indonesia, Murdock knew it was too late for two of his closest friends to get together. He hoped that this would be their second chance.

**XXX**

**This is the end of chapter 3, and I hope you liked it. I happened to like the part at the end of this chapter of Murdock thinking of Face and Amy. I don't know, is Murdock right? Does Face love Amy? Will this be their second chance? If you want to know the answer to any of those questions, I would suggest to continue to read this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 of "Helping Hand" and I'm excited. I really am. I personally think that this story is coming along real well. Unfortunately, no one seems to want to review. People read the story, they just don't review. Which is kind of a bummer for me, because if no one reviews, I don't know what people think of the story. Anywho, enough of my rant. In this chapter, they arrive in Chihuahua, Mexico. **

"Please fasten your seat belts," Murdock said over the intercom, followed by something crazy. Knowing that the highest probability was that Murdock wouldn't stick the landing, so the concious passengers did as they were told, since they did not want to die now. However, they were wrong, Murdock did land the plane, without crashing it. Face actually scammed an airplane that wasn't on the repair line, for once. Standing in the open doorway of the plane, Face breathed in, a smile on his face. He was in Mexico, and not long after this, he will be helping Amy. He will. He has to. He was also smiling, because Murdock hadn't crashed the plane this time.

"I'M ON A PLANE!" BA shouted from inside the airplane. "Hannibal! I'm on a plane!"

"Face," Hannibal said to his Lieutenant, "you and BA, go find us a vehicle..."

"Hannibal," Face whined, not wanting to take BA with him when scamming. "My face is what gets me what I want, I can't get us something if BA is there scowling all the time."

"Oh come on!" Murdock exclaimed, "what happened to 'I get anything at anytime, anywhere'?" Murdock asked Face.

Hannibal looked at Murdock, "Of course he was a lot younger then too." Upon being called old, Face stopped griping about being with BA, and griped about being called old. He eventually stomped away furious at Hannibal for calling him old. BA was right behind Face. With the Lieutenant and the Seargent gone for the time being, Hannibal and Murdock had to find out where Miss Amy Allen was exactly, before any of them could save her. Not to far away, Hannibal had spotted this mexican hard at work, chopping firewood.

"Perdon Mi, Muchacho," Murdock said to the mexican, "hablas espanol?" he asked in the spanish tongue, when he and Hannibal had walked up to him.

"Si," the man replied.

Murdock was just about to say something more, when Hannibal said, "do you speak english?"

"Si," the man said agian, "yes. What can I do for you?" he asked them.

"I'm Hannibal Smith, and this Murdock," Hannibal introduced themselves, "We're here looking for a friend that might have been kidnapped."

"Ricardo Sanchez," the mexican said shaking Hannibal's hand, "and I can help you." Ricardo then told them how about three weeks ago, this American woman was just doing some sightseeing around the place. He also said how this guy, Enrique Cortez was determined to get revenge on the A-Team for a friend that the A-Team had stopped several years before. Hannibal realized that was when Amy had hired them to find Al Massey. He continued to say that Cortez knew that this American worked for the A-Team, and if there was any chance to get revenge on them, then they needed to kidnap the American woman.

"When do the sleezeballs ever learn?" Hannibal asked, "that they will never stop the A-Team?"

XXX

Amy Allen was cold, tired, weak, and starved. She's been in this same dark and damp room for about three weeks now. Her captors had fed her, once every twenty-four hours bread that was beginning to grow stale, and glass of dirty water. At first she wouldn't even touch the food they'd given her, but after a while, she'd choke it down, when she couldn't go without eating for any longer. She was feeling her strength deteriorate and her body grew weaker everyday that she was contained in this dirty, contaminated room. Even though she was growing weaker everyday, she still fought with those creeps keeping her prisoner, to try and escape. The room was just a small cubicle, with no windows. The only piece of furniture was a lonely lamp in the corner, which only gave off a limited amount of light.

Amy sighed, praying that someone would come and help her. She had recently returned from Indonesia, ready to be back home in the states for good. She had had a wonderful time while in Jakarta, and it proved to be a great learning experience for her, but she couldn't bear to be away from her family or her friends any longer....especially Face. Everytime she thought of him, she she was a part of the A-Team, it was always Face who had helped her the most. If she was scared, she ran to him. He had always been a good friend to her. In fact, she hated to admit it, but she kind of missed him the most out of everyone....on the A-Team that is. Face...as she thought of him now, she smiled. As soon as she had arrived back in Los Angeles, she had wanted to contact him, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't, because she knew that he wouldn't even remember her, because he was with a different girl every week or so.

XXX

"How far?" was what Face had asked them when he and BA arrived with a four wheel drive jeep. The others could all see that he was on edge, growing more impatient every second they waited here. The sooner he found out where she was, the sooner he could save Amy. Amy. After she left, to Face it felt as if something was missing from his life. In fact, it had taken a while before he got back to his normal routine. His normal routine, flirting with all the ladies. He remembered this one time after Amy had left, and they had helped this drop dead gogeous blonde with curves in all the right places, and he didn't even look at wasn't like the Faceman that everyone knows.

Hannibal had then introduced Face and BA to Ricardo, and then Ricardo had told them where they would find Enrique Cortez and his men. And if they found Cortez, they found Amy.

In the jeep, BA was driving, with Ricardo in the passenger seat, giving BA directions. Hannibal, Murdock, and Face were piled in the back. The ride was bumpy, but they didn't seem to notice, each all lost in their own thoughts about what was going to happen next.

**Okay, this is the end of chapter 4. I know it wasn't very exciting, but it does get more exciting, as the story continues. We finally got to know what happened to Amy too for the first time. I wonder how Face will react when he sees her like this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here is chapter 5 of 'Helping Hand.' I like how this story is turning out so far, I hope you people are enjoying it too. In this chapter, Face comes across Amy.**

"Has she said anything?" Enrique Cortez asked his man, who had went to check on their prisoner.

"Just that we're all going to hell," was the man's the reply. "Otherwise she keeps saying she doesn't know where the A-Team is."

"She knows," was Cortez's reply. "I don't care what you do, just get her to talk."

"Si, Senor," the man replied.

XXX

Ricardo led the A-Team through some brush, once they parked the jeep, since they couldn't drive the jeep through the brush. It's right through there," he said pointing through the brush to some small cubicles and huts. "Your friend should be in one them."

"Thank you," Hannibal replied to Ricardo, and Ricardo took his leave, not wanting to get in between men with rifles. "Okay," Hannibal said to his team, giving them the full details of the plan that was running through his mind.

"Murdock?" Face asked, hearing what Murdock was going to do. "Hannibal, Cortez has a gun and his men all have guns, if you send Murdock in alone without a weapon, he's sure to be killed!"

"No he won't," Hannibal calmly replied to Face, "he's going to be the distraction, to get you past them to go find Amy."

"What if they shoot, me?" Face asked worried.

"Well then you won't have to worry about running from the MP's anymore."

Face ignored Hannibal's last comment, and prepared himself to run past the goons when Murdock distracted them.

"Sir," another man said coming up, "I don't think she'll make it much longer. She won't eat anything now."

Face held his breath as he heard what they were saying of Amy. Amy. Amy had to make it! She just had to! He would get her out of this dump, and get her to a doctor as soon as he could. He wouldn't be able to live if he knew something happened to her, and he wasn't able to help. He looked back at Hannibal, BA, and Murdock. BA and Hannibal both had their rifles in hand. They were ready.

"Cockle-doodle-doo!" Murdock stepped forward in front of the bad guys, acting like a chicken. This had caught them quite off guard."Say," he said turning to them, "why'd the chicken cross the road?" Cortez and his goons looked at Murdock quite confused, where on earth did this crazy guy come from? Good, their attention was on Murdock, so Face quickly and quietly snuck past them.

All of a sudden BA appeared shooting the surrounding area by the men's feet. "To get to the other side Suckers!" he said.

"Nice," Hannibal replied, a cigar between his teeth.

XXX

When he was past them, he stopped too look at the cubicles and huts. There were so many, it could take hours to find her. Of course, there was no way he was going to take hours looking for her. He wanted to find her as soon as he could. "Amy!" Face called out, "Amy!" he kept repeating her name over and over agian as he crept along past the cubicles and huts. Finally he heard a muffled cry of someone from inside one of the cubicles. "Amy?" he asked, as he quickly picked the lock. The opened door revealed to Face, a dark room, with only a lamp in one corner to give off very little light. "Amy?" he asked agian. He was now a few steps inside. "Amy, it's Face, it's me Face." He couldn't see anyone.

"Face!" his name was called out, and then he felt someone hug him around the neck, and he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Even if he couldn't see the person, he knew it was Amy Allen.

"Amy!" he breathed a sigh of relief. "Amy, are you hurt? Are you alright? What happened?" With many more questions rattling off of his lips. He placed his hands on her cheeks to cup her face.

"I'm alright Face, I'm fine," was her reply.

Face quickly released her face, when he felt a thick, warm liquid on his hand. Still having a hand on her, he stepped with her into the light. What he saw, sickened him. This wasn't the Amy he knew. The Amy he knew, was beautiful and full of life. This Amy had blood on her face from a cut by her eyebrow, was fragile, and deathly pale. "You're bleeding," he said, "tell me what happened."

"I don't know, but I was vacationing here, then I remember being drugged. When I awoke, I found myself in here, and have been eversince. They don't feed my either, not enough. I can't eat what they give me." She looked into his eyes. In her eyes, he saw a scared woman. "I don't want to die Face," she told him.

"And you won't," he said, "not on my watch."

"Face," she said, "you have to be careful, they want to kill the A-Team!" Face didn't worry too much about that, at the moment he was more concerned for her than anyone else. Her food remained untouched. He sat down under the light, and motioned for her to join him. Using his sleeve, he wiped away the blood on her head.

"It won't do much good," he told her, "but it might help stop the bleeding for a little while." He handed her the glass of water, "you should drink Amy," he said, "you're dehydrated."

She took a small sip, making a face at the warmness of the liquid. "Thank you for everything Face," she whispered. She started to cry lightly. She couldn't take any more of this. If she didn't get out of here soon, she knew that this would be the end of her.

"Hey," he said, "It's no trouble really." As he looked into her eyes, he could see that exact same hopeless expression that they all had at times. He had to get her out of her, and soon.

**XXX**

**Well, this is the end of chapter 5. I'm really liking this story. I wish I had some more reviews, but I'm not complaining. I can't get everything I want so. I know people are reading, and that's all I need I guess. But if you want, you could leave a review. At least a short one. Maybe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here is chapter 6! I'm happy that I have recieved some reviews for the last chapter, they made me smile, so I guess I will get back to the story now, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Face had gotten past Cortez's men, but where was he now? That was what has been running through Hannibal's head for quite sometime now. Had something happened to him? Had he found Amy? A couple hours have passed since Face had left to go find Amy, and the rest of the team was worried about him. Hannibal looked past the brush, see if he could see Face running with Amy back to them. Nothing, absolutely nothing. He sighed, and lit a cigar as he went back to where Ricardo, BA, and Murdock were gathered by the jeep.

"Anything?" Ricardo asked Hannibal, who shook his head no.

"Don't worry about Faceman, Hannibal," BA said, "he'll make it."

"He must have found Amy," Murdock said.

"If he has," Hannibal said, "at least we know he's okay."

"Wouldn't it be safer to wait for the cover of darkness?" Ricardo asked them, "they might come back in the middle night, if they want to evade Cortez and his men."

Hannibal just continued to smoke his cigar, hoping that that was the case.

XXX

Night had finally approached, and Face had failed to find Amy and get her out of the dungeon as soon as possible. It wasn't his fault though, he had to help her first, besides, the door can only be opened from the outside, since it is always locked. Hopefully Hannibal would understand. Of course, with night approaching, Amy knew, that Cortez or one of his men would come to check on her agian. Amy looked over at Face, who was beside her, hoping they wouldn't do anything to him. They might, they want the A-Team dead. The air was beginning to cool a little bit, and for this Amy was grateful, when the sun was out, it got blistering hot in this hut.

"Looks like your boyfriend Templeton Peck came to save you," Cortez said to Amy, when he came to check up on her at the close of day, and had found Face with her. "Too bad he's not doing such a wonderful job at it."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Amy screamed at him, weakly running at him to hit him. "You'll never kill the A-Team either!"

"Get back on the floor!" he exclaimed, knocking her backwards, causing her to stumble. Luckily for her, Face caught her. Cortez left, and locked the door behind him. They would have to spend the night in this awful dungeon like cubicle. Amy was crying by now.

"I want to go home Face," she sobbed.

"So do I kid," he said holding her close and tightly to himself. Face didn't do anything to get her to stop crying. He just held her, and the harder she cried, the tighter his grip on her became. She buried her face into the crook of his neck. Women loved Fae, and to tell the truth, he enjoyed the company and attention that he recieved from them. However, if Amy ever needed his help, he'd be right there, blowing off a date, and be focused on her one hundred percent.

Amy was glad to be held by Face, she was glad that he had been the one to find her...whenever she was in his arms, she felt that nothing could hurt her, and she never wanted to matter what, she knew that she could trust Face, and she could just be herself around him. In front of her parents, she has to pretend that she only had gotten those A-Team stories from Murdock in the VA hospital, she had to pretend to her friends that she's never heard of Templeton Peck when they tell her of this cute guy they went on a date with, and she had to pretend to the government she's never had anything to do with the A-Team. To Face, she didn't have to pretend at all. To him, she could be Amy Allen, newspaper reporter, and proud member of the A-Team. When her tears began to lessen, Amy noticed that her breathing had become weird and irregular from crying so hard. She pulled away from Face, gasping for breath. Face however, hugged her tighter, and rubbed her shoulders, causing her to relax and her breathing to return to normal. After a while of just being held by him, she began to yawn, becoming quite tired.

"Amy, you need to get some sleep," he said sitting on the damp and cold floor. "You need to sleep," he told her. She nodded, as she once again yawned, and joined him on the floor, resting her head on his shoulder, as she fell deep into his embrace, and sleep overcame her.

XXX

Early in the morning, Hannibal looked around some more, for Face and Amy. However, there was still no sign of them at all. He knew that Face must have found her by now, and that she was safe. Face would take care of Amy. To the whole team, it had always been obvious that the two had always loved each other, even if it wasn't obvious to Face and Amy. Face would make sure that Amy was alright, before he brought her back.

"Did they come back yet?" Murdock asked walking up beside Hannibal.

"Not yet, Captain," was Hannibal's reply.

Murdock didn't want to voice what was running through his head at the moment, but he had too. The thought made him sick. "Do you think that something happened to Faceman?" he asked.

"No," Hannibal said to the pilot, "but we need to come up with a plan in case we have to go find them."

**XXX**

**Well, this is chapter 6 of Helping Hand, and I hope you enjoyed this. If you enjoyed this, please let me know in a review or something. I would love to hear your thoughts and comments about this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here is chapter 7. I like this story, and I hope that you do too! Anyways, enough of my pre chapter rants, so please read, enjoy, and review!**

"Good Morning," Face greeted Amy in the morning, once she awoke from a deep sleep. He had been up long before, but stayed where he was, so he didn't disturb her, and so he just watched her sleep. "Sleep well?" he asked.

Amy picked her head up from his shoulder, "No," she told him truthfully. How could she sleep well in this god forsaken place, being locked in a prison? She now put a hand to her head, she had a headache, and she was weak. There was no way she could stand to be in her much longer. It was already quite warm in here, and the temperture would only climb higher as the day wore on.

"Are you okay?" Face asked her, seeing her head resting on her hand.

"My head hurts," she moaned.

"We'll find a way to get out of here," Face told her, Don't worry."

"I hope you're right, Face."

The pair waited in there, for another hour before one of Cortez's men came agian, with breakfast. Stale bread and water, that wasn't pure like what they were used to in the United States. He slid the food over to them, Amy being to weak to fight him, and he quickly left slamming the door behind him. Amy looked hungerly at the bread, but didn't bring herself to eat. Face insisted that she had to drink something, and held the water glass to her lips. She only took a sip, she couldn't bear to have any more. She needed real food and she needed help soon. If she didn't get help, she was certain that she would die in here.

XXX

Murdock took his hat off, and wiped his brow, before placing it back upon his head. It was going to be a smoldering hot day in Mexico. It was mid morning, but already it was quite hot out, and the hottest part of the day had yet to come. Beside him, the others were quite lazy, fanning themselves, no one sure of what was to be done. Hannibal however, was not fanning himself. How can he just sit there and fan himself, when he has three million thoughts running through his head at once? The Colonel had already decided, that if Face hadn't come back by noon, then he and the others would go to look for him and Amy. But how to do it? Hannibal got up from where he was sitting, leaning against the jeep, and walked through the tremendous amount of brush, to see if he could see Cortez and his men. Cortez himself, wasn't there, but there were about three goons keeping watch. That left Cortez and another three goons unaccountanted for. Hannibal looked at the three goons, then looked back in the direction of his companions. He smiled, when he thought of Murdock's chicken act from the previous day. He was on the jazz.

"Hannibal got a plan," BA said when Hannibal came back from his walk. He was still smiling.

"He's on the jazz!" Murdock added.

"I have a plan," Hannibal said smiling at Murdock.

XXX

It was already afternoon, and a lot hotter than it was that morning. Amy was leaning agianst the wall where she sat on the floor, and moaned. "It's so hot in here..." She was sweating tremendously, and her voice sounded weak.

Face, who was pacing the premises, ran over to her when he heard her moan, and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. She was burning up, and needed to see a doctor. "It's okay, hold on Amy," he rattled, "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Face," she said. Her voice was so weak.

"I'm going to help you," he said, helping her take another sip of water, hopefully it would help just a little bit.

XXX

Noon came and went, and there was still no sign of Face and Amy. Hannibal had already explained the plan to BA and Murdock, and the pair were waiting for his command. He looked in Murdock's direction and nodded. It was time to put the plan into action.

"Billy!" Murdock shouted running around. "Billy!" he kept calling out. He ran to Cortez's men. These men were different than the ones they had ambushed the previous day. They must have switched shifts. "My dog Billy!" he exclaimed frantically to one, "he ran away, have you seen him?" With their attention on Murdock telling them about his lost dog, they didn't notice the other two men slip quietly past them. "I got to find him!"

"There was a dog that went that way," one said pointing to the left, "it might be your dog Billy."

"Gracias, Senor!" Murdock exclaimed shaking the man's hand before running in the direction that the man had pointed. "Billy!" he shouted running.

Hannibal and BA kept as low to the ground as they could as they ran. There wasn't much to see. The landscape was quite plain. Cubicles and huts, brown grass, and only a few scattered trees here and there. It was hot, and the temperture steadily climbed higher. "How'd I do?" Murdock asked rejoining them. They were not to far in there search.

"Face couldn't have done it any better," Hannibal smiled.

"Face doesn't have a dog," Murdock pointed out to Hannibal as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you crazy fool!" BA shouted at Murdock, "you don't have a dog!"

The three continued on, being weary of being caught. So far so good. They sneaked past building after building, around corner after corner. No sign of them at all. They had just rounded another corner, when in the distance, a tall, muscular, mexican stood. He hadn't seen them yet. That was how Hannibal planned to keep it too. They recognized him as one of Cortez's men from the previous day. No one had to say a thing, for they all knew that he could possibly lead them to Face and Amy. Leading the way, Hannibal kept a good distance between himself and the mexican man working for Cortez. Murdock was behind Hannibal, and BA brought up the rear, and the game of follow the leader continued on for a little longer. That was until Cortez's man looked behind him and saw the american fugitives. However, the A-Team wasn't about to let this man get away, or call for help. In an istant, they were after him. While BA and Hannibal fought with him, Murdock went on ahead to see if he could find Face and Amy.

The fight that BA and Hannibal were in agianst the mexican was intense. He was a lot stronger than they realized. Hannibal had taken a few blows, but was for the most part unscathed. Hannibal punched him in the face, as BA grabbed a hold of his collar and threw him agianst the wall of a near by hut.

"Take that, Sucker!" BA shouted at him when he was on the ground in pain. Then he and Hannibal joined Murdock.

"Face?!" they called.

"Hey! Hey! Let us out!" they heard coming from a near by hut. It sounded like Face.

"Face?!" they called again, sure it was him.

"Hannibal! BA! Murdock!" Face called, hitting the door as hard as he could so it had made a thumping noise everytime he hit it. "We're in here!"

Murdock quickly picked the lock, and opened the door to see a worried and anxious Face. "It's Amy," he breathed relieved to see his team. "She need's help!" Face didn't wait for either of them to say anything, and he ran to where Amy was leaning agianst the wall. Amy couldn't even keep her eyes open for much longer. She needed a doctor. At this point, she had no idea was happening, and could feel herself lose conciousness as she felt Face lift her off the ground and carry her outside. Even though Face had felt Amy losing conciousness as he carried her, he kept talking to her, hoping that the sound of his voice was enough to keep her awak for a little while longer.

**XXX**

**Here we go, the end of chapter 7, and I thought that it was intense. Alright, so they were able to find Face and Amy, and get Amy out of there. Can they get her some help without running into trouble? Or will Cortez will catch them? The story continues in chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here is chapter 8. Can they get past Enrique Cortez and his goons to save Amy? Does Face love Amy? Is Murdock crazy? These questions and many more that you may have may be answered shortly....What is it with me and these stupid rants? I'm sorry, I will now return to the story.**

With Amy's limp body in his arms, Face wasn't quite sure what was to be the next move of the A-Team. From the beginning, when he had hired the A-Team to help her, he knew that she was in trouble. He never pictured a life or death situation. Face glanced over at Hannibal, grateful that the team had found them. However, Face's glance had a double meaning, not just of thanks, but also to ask the unspoken question, "what happens now?" Hannibal caught the double meaning in Face's glance, and he happened to have everything planned out. Even though they wouldn't be capturing the goons and leaving the mess for the police to clean up, they would have gotten the job done that they came to do...Help Amy.

"We go back to the jeep, and get Amy to a hospital as soon as we can," Hannibal smiled. That was his plan. That was the genius plan of Hannibal Smith. It wasn't a snazzy on the jazz sort of plan, but if everything went according to plan, it was fool proof. The rest of the team nodded in understandment.

The journey away from the huts were slow, mainly because Face didn't want to tire Amy out more, and besides, he couldn't run whilst he carried her bridal style. So far, there hasn't been any sign of Cortez, the A-Team hoped it stayed that way. The walk, was silent, except for Face talking to Amy, trying to keep her awake, praying that the sound of his voice would keep her awake for longer. Hannibal, BA, and Murdock kept a close eye on Face, without Face knowing. Amy had been their friend, and it was only natural for them to want to help her, but by briefing Face's reaction to her, and how he acted seeing her like, they could summarize that a more complex and deeper feeling was stirring his actions. Everytime they asked to help, or carry her for a little while, Face brushed them off and mumbled, "I got her," and kept on walking. Even though they were moving slowly, they were still afraid to be caught by Cortez's men, the fear overwemled them if they let their minds brood on it for too long. They kept on walking for a while. Amy moaned.

"We need to stop, Hannibal," Face said setting Amy on the ground, squatting next to her. He gently lay the back of his hand on her forehead, she was burning up, and the smoldering hot rays the sun gave only made it worse for Amy. "Amy," he said her name. Amy moaned at the sound of his voice saying her name.

"We have to keep moving, Lieutenant," Hannibal said, "or we will run into Cortez."

"I'm sorry, Colonel," Face said, looking at Hannibal, but then returned his attention back to Amy.

Just waiting for Face to come to his senses and pick Amy up again, seemed like an eternity to Hannibal, even though in reality only a few minutes had passed. "Lieutenant," he said agian, but Face ignored him. Hannibal didn't really want to have a run in with Cortez and his goons. But then agian, if they did have a run in with Cortez and his men, it would four to seven, and Hannibal liked those odds.

Murdock heard a twig snap nearby. "What was that?" he asked standing up straight, listening.

Enrique Cortez stepped into their view, and they groaned. This was what they were trying to avoid. "The A-Team," he greeted them, "I'm so glad you chose to come-"

"Leave Amy alone!" Face shouted at him.

"I don't want her," he said, "She was only the bait to get you guys," Cortez said, "I wouldn't dare to hurt a woman."

"Well you did!" Face shouted back. Hannibal looked over in Face's direction, the second-in-command was tense, and furious.

"Now that I have the A-Team, I can finally have my revenge for my friend-"

"What do you plan to do to us?" Murdock gulped, he was kind of scared.

"Kill you," Cortez smiled. Hannibal laughed. "I didn't know death excited you," he said to Hannibal. "I have a better plan, more enjoyable for all of us."

"Let's hear it," Hannibal smiled at Cortez.

"My men and I will come with our guns and our vehicles and hunt you. I'll give you a head start since you'll be on foot, that's only fair."

Hannibal looked at his men and smiled, "I like it."

XXX

Amy was now on Face's back, so he could still carry her and run for his life. They have now been running for a good half an hour. Cortez had given them a fifteen minute head start. So far there hasn't been any sign of Cortez and his men. BA kept the rear, Hannibal was in the lead, Murdock behind the Colonel. They ran in a zig-zag movement, trying to keep hidden as the ran. Hannibal knew that he had to get his team out of this mess somehow. They had a few close calls, but ran harder and faster everytime they heard the engine of a vehicle, trying to evade it. In the distance, the team heard a whistle, and was kind of confused. There, not to far off, poking his head out, was Ricardo, waving them to him. What was Ricardo doing, he hated guns.

"Ricardo!" they exclaimed in a whisper, glad to see him with the jeep.

Hannibal was quick to think on his feet, that's probably what made him such a great leader. "Murdock and Ricardo, get Amy to safety-"

"I can fly her in the plane back to the States," Murdock said, "and come back for you guys when I get her to a hospital."

"Alright Captain," Hannibal nodded agreeing that would probably be best. He saw that Ricardo had also brought them their rifles with him. They heaved a sigh of relief, as they took the guns in their hands. It would only be three to seven with Murdock and Ricardo getting Amy to a hospital, but Hannibal knew that his men could pull this off.

Face didn't want to leave Amy, but he knew that she would be save with Murdock. Murdock had always viewed her as a younger sister. He gently placed Amy in the back of the jeep, where Murdock joined her to keep an eye on her. Before Face left her, he brushed her hair out of her face, and gently caressed her cheek in a loving way. He had done his part, playing her helping hand, now it was somebody else's turn. For the longest time, he just stood back and watch Ricardo, Murdock, Amy, and the jeep kick back dust. He sighed. He had done what he could for her, now he had to help Hannibal and BA take down these creeps once and for all.

**XXX**

**This was the end to chapter 8, and I hope you liked it. If you did, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Face stood back and watched as Ricardo and Murdock left with Amy, to get her some medical help. As he watched her leave, once again, he couldn't help but feel alone, even though Hannibal and BA were next to him. Amy was leaving him once again. He wanted, no, needed to help her. _I'm going to save you, Amy,_ he thought as he continued to watch the jeep until it was just a speck on the horizon. _I'm going to be your helping hand, Amy. I always have, and I always will. _

Hannibal watched his Lieutenant intently. Faceman was lost in his thoughts about Amy. Was he regretting letting Murdock and Ricardo take her to safety? Was he angry at himself for not being able to do anything more? What? What was he thinking? What was he feeling? Hannibal knew that the Lieutenant cared for Amy, that was obvious. But how deep did his emotions for Amy run? Did Faceman care for Amy as more than a friend? Was that even possible for the Faceman? "Lieutenant," Hannibal said to get Face's attention. "Lieutenant." Face turned to look at Hannibal, unable to see the jeep anymore. "There was nothing more you could have done," Hannibal said to the young Lieutenant.

"Then why do I feel I could have done so much more?" he asked.

"Let's go," Hannibal instructed to the remaining members of his team. "You can visit Amy in the hospital when we're done, here." Face nodded ready to make Enrique Cortez and his men pay for what they had done to Amy for three weeks.

XXX

Murdock efficiently landed the plane safely and he and Ricardo were able to get Amy to the nearest hospital after they had crossed into the United States in New Mexico. He carried Amy, as Ricardo held open the glass doors for Murdock. "Help! Help!" he cried once inside. "My friend needs a doctor! You got to help me!" Amy was already fully unconcious now, and nothing Murdock did seemed to wake her. A bunch of nurses came with a stretcher and Murdock laid her down on it. Quickly they rolled her away to an examining room.

"Her name?" a nurse asked Murdock.

"Amy Amanda Allen."

"Her date of birth?"

"May 24th, 1955."

"Town of residency?"

"Los Angeles, California."

"Street address?"

"I don't know."

"Are you family?"

"No," Murdock rushed, "I'm just a friend."

"what happened to her?" the nurse asked.

"She was kidnapped and starved for sure," Murdock said. "I don't really know."

"Alright," the nurse asked thanking Murdock for answering some questions. "After diagnosis, if she is safe enough to travel, we'll probably transfer her to a hospital in Los Angeles."

Murdock and Ricardo looked at each other unsure of what to do. Murdock kind of wanted to stay and find out if she'll be alright, but he knew that he should get back to Mexico to help his unit. Murdock decided to stay, until the doctors knew something. During the long wait, Murdock and Ricardo sat in silence in the waiting room twiddling their thumbs in boredom as they wanted for any knews about Amy. Finally, after what seemed like ages, a nurse appeared. "Amy Allen?"

Murdock stood up. "Will she be alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Since you aren't family, I cannot relay any information on the patient's health. I just wanted to let you know that she will be transported to the hospital in Los Angeles," The nurse explained to Murdock. Murdock bummed out about not being able to get any information concerning Amy except that she will be transported to Los Angeles went back to get Ricardo, so they could go back and help the A-Team finish what they started.

XXX

**This is a short chapter, but it's only a filler until the next chapter which is sure to be more exciting. I hope you are enjoying this story! If you are, please review!**


End file.
